Percy the Traitor, Savior of Olympus
by Michael J. O'Malley
Summary: The gods and campers thought he was dead. He betrayed the gods to serve Kronos. Kronos was just using him to win the war. But what if he was captured? What if he joined the gods again? But he can't trust. He's too broken. Can a certain ghost king save him from himself? Pernico! Events will be different
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I've been thinking about for a while, and it's kept bugging me to write it down, so . . . yeah. It's like a rabid plot bunny that I couldn't get rid of, so I'm gonna do it just to get it out of my system. Here we go! Oh, and I'm sorry in advance if the story isn't very good.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO or HOO! (or I would write faster! ;)**

-PJO—PJO—PJO—PJO-

**Percy's POV **

I'm sixteen now. For the other demigods, it's been a year since 'Percy Jackson the Hero' died, but for me, it's been much longer. I've been dead for longer than anyone could've guessed.

I was training in a huge marble arena when a demigod messenger came with a message for me. I tapped my wrist and my Stygian iron/adamantine sword shrunk into a black chain bracelet. "Commander, we've captured two demigods and one satyr from Camp Half-Blood," he said.

I grinned wickedly and told him to take me to the dungeon where they were being held prisoner. The boy trembled as he walked in front of me, obviously scared of my power. Most of the demigods serving Kronos were, because they knew my reputation, my status, and about my crushing power.

The kid led me down a long obsidian staircase for about ten minutes before we reached the black dungeon doors. I motioned for the young demigod to leave, and he bowed to me before scurrying back up the steps to get away from me.

I opened the door and walked in, scanning down the rows of cells until I found the one I was looking for. I approached the cell and said, "Welcome to my humble home." Sarcasm was practically dripping from my words, and I bowed mockingly.

The three teenagers spun towards me. They were Annabeth, Grover, and Nico. "Percy?!" they cried in shock.

"B-but you're supposed to be dead!" Grover stuttered, looking at me with a mixture of fear and relief.

"Why are you in Kronos castle?" Nico asked calmly, regaining his composure.

I grinned and said, "I'm his commander of course! You must've heard of me by now." The trio shook their heads, Nico looking particularly confused. "Am I confusing you, spawn of Hades?"

His features hardened and he gave me a death glare (pun not intended . . . well, kind of). "What happened to you? A year ago you were set on defeating Kronos, and now you're helping him?" Annabeth asked, her calculating eyes scanning my face.

My smirk slipped and I frowned slightly. "Let's just say Kronos was very . . . persuasive."

"You're supposed to be dead. We watched you die. Kronos never captured you," Grover said, frowning.

"It's nice to know you missed me," I muttered sarcastically. The building shook and I took that as my cue to go see Lord Kronos. "I've gotta go, but it was nice chatting. I'll come back and see you soon." With that I left the dungeon, locking the door behind me, and made my way through the maze-like halls of the castle.

After about five minutes, I knew it would take too long and vapor travelled to the doors of the throne-room. The two monsters that were guarding the doors opened them, glaring at me with hatred. I waved in a mock-friendly manner at them and walked through the doors.

"Lord Kronos," I said in a quiet tone, bowing. I had my indifferent mask on, like I always did around the Lord of Time.

"Perseus (I flinched when he used my real name), we're moving out with the plan early. Get your troops ready," Kronos said with a commanding tone that told me not to argue.

But of course, being me, I said, "But Kronos-" I was cut off by Kronos, who slammed the butt of his scythe into my stomach and sent me flying back into the black marble wall behind me. I groaned and coughed up a bit of blood, then sat up in the rubble.

"Don't address me so casually, boy," Kronos said.

I stood up and bowed again, saying, "I apologize, My Lord." I straightened out of my bow and continued. "I'll inform my troops of the plan and go on my own. They would just get in the way."

Kronos seemed to think about this for a minute. "Go ahead."

I nodded and dusted the dirt off of me, then forced the doors of the throne room open with a blast of wind. I strode through the doors and vapor travelled back into the dungeon. "Change of plans," I said. I still had my indifferent mask on. "We're going on a little field trip, so be good."

"We're not going anywhere with you," Annabeth spat, disgust clear in her eyes.

"You don't have much of a choice," I said and summoned some ice chains that wrapped around the trio's wrists. "This isn't ordinary ice. It's unbreakable, so don't try anything," I said. I opened the cell door and tugged on the chains, practically dragging them through.

"If you don't come willingly, I'll drag you there," I growled.

"And where is there?" Nico and Grover asked at the same time.

"Oh, you'll know it when we get there," I said, and opened up a water portal to Half-Blood Hill. We walked through (they decided they _didn't _want to be dragged), and the three behind me gasped. "Why are we here?!" Annabeth asked. I didn't answer.

Instead, I reached over and tapped my bracelet, and it turned into a gun. I pointed the gun in the air and shot five times. It didn't take long for the horn to be blown, and the campers (plus Chiron) to gather on the hill.

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. It looked like some of them were going to try to hug me, but they stopped themselves when they saw Annabeth, Grover, and Nico chained up behind me, and the chains in my hands.

I saw silver mixed in with the crowd, and realized that the Hunters were there too. "So," I said, addressing Chiron, "Either you surrender, or I kill these three, and if you still don't surrender, I will kill all of the campers here. Including the Hunters." Chiron's face was pale.

"What's going on?" Chiron asked me, and heard some of the campers whispering similar.

"Oh, you haven't heard? I'm Kronos' new commander. I lead his armies," I said, smirking.

Chiron's expression became sad, and he told the campers, "Drop your weapons. We surrender."

I smirked even wider at that. Until a silver arrow went flying past my ear. I had dodged it when I sensed it coming for me. I searched the crowd for the Hunter who let the arrow fly, and finally spotted a defiant looking Thalia holding her bow in a ready stance.

"Hello, spawn of Zeus," I said, and it thundered. Gods how that annoyed me. Thalia glared at me.

"I don't care if you used to be my friend. If you try to hurt or capture the camp, the Hunters will defend it," Thalia said. I yanked Annabeth towards me and placed the barrel of the gun against her temple.

Thalia turned slightly pale and tensed. "You've really turned into quite the coward! Using hostages!" Clarisse yelled, looking angry.

"It was your own father's idea. He's the one who told me about hostages in war in the first place," I said, making Clarisse turn an even deeper shade of red due to anger and embarrassment.

"Fight me," Thalia said. "Fight me. If you win, you get the camp and the Hunters. If I win, _you _surrender to _us_."

I grinned, excited. "I'll take you up on that challenge." I hadn't had good competition in a while. It would be nice to have someone who at least provides a _small _challenge. The campers looked more hopeful when I agreed, probably thinking Thalia would be able to beat me.

"Wait," Thalia said. "Swear it on the Styx. And no killing anyone either." I swore on the Styx, and it thundered tremendously, though I think it also had something to do with Thalia as well. I was led to the sword arena, and Thalia and I got into our fighting stances. I morphed my gun into twin blades, one Stygian iron, the other adamantine. Thalia traded her bow out for her shield, Aegis, and her spear.

"Begin!" Chiron yelled, looking uneasy. Thalia charged at me, thrusting her spear towards my ribs. I dodged, but she followed up with five lightning strikes aimed right at me. I dodged all but the last one, the internal damage done by Kronos taking its toll.

The lightning struck me, but I stayed standing and vapor travelled behind Thalia right as she tried to send her spear through me again. I slashed at her back, but she spun around and blocked the attack with her shield. Thalia and I exchanged blows with water and lightning, sword on spear and shield, for an hour before Thalia slammed her shield into me and I fell to the ground on my back, breathing heavily. The Hunter placed the tip of her spear at my throat, electricity crackling along the shaft and up her arm.

I raised my arms in surrender. "You win. I surrender to the gods." Thalia looked triumphant, and we both burst out laughing a couple of seconds later. That was the best fight I'd had since Lu- I cut that thought off.

The campers and Hunters looked confused, and after we calmed down, I said, "That was the best fight I've had in a while." Thalia smiled at me for a second before scowling and punching me in the stomach as hard as she could. I coughed, and blood came up.

Pain seemed to consume me. I kept coughing, and Thalia looked concerned. I rolled onto my side and groaned. The edges of my vision were blurring, and what I saw looked like black and white. It started to rain, but that didn't help. If anything, it made it worse. After another five minutes of coughing, of people surrounding me, of the Apollo campers trying to help me, my vision went black and I lost consciousness.

-PJO—PJO—PJO—PJO—

**Nico's POV**

About three hours later I sat at Percy's bedside in the infirmary. Apparently he'd passed out from serious internal damage and head trauma. I didn't know where he'd gotten it, but it made me worry about how he'd been living for the past year.

I was about to get up and leave when I saw Percy moving and mumbling things I couldn't quite make out. A nightmare, I realized. Percy was having a nightmare. I sat back down and took his hand in mine. It was strange seeing Percy again after believing he was dead for a year. And he'd changed a lot too. He went from kind and warm to cold and calculating.

His eyes had changed to a darker shade of green, like the depths of the ocean. His hair was longer, down to his shoulders, and even more unruly than before. And his skin was marred with scars and almost paler than mine (if that's even possible). Even the way he dressed and walked was different.

Now he wore a MCR t-shirt (I love anyone who knows what that is), a black camo jacket over it, and fingerless gloves. He had light blue skinny jeans on and combat boots. And his walk. It was full of confidence. But not the good kind.

When he'd come back from his summons, he had a terrifying look on his face, cold and indifferent, the polar opposite of what he'd had before. I was worried about him, both mentally and physically. For now, though, I just hoped that he would help us, that he would come back to our side. That he would come back to me.

-PJO—PJO—PJO—PJO-

**So that's chapter one. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but please review and tell me how it was. Good? Bad? Okay? Give me requests for pairings or other things by PM or review and I'll do my best. **

**Dragneellover out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter two now! Yay! I hope I have people reading this. The first chapter didn't seem very good to me. If people **_**are **_**reading this, prepare for an angst tidal wave that's coming. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

-PJO—PJO—PJO—PJO-

**Percy's POV**

_This nightmare was one of the worst I'd had. It was the day I'd 'died', or at least that's what the gods thought happened to me. But what I got was much worse than death._

_It was near the end of the Battle of the Labyrinth (Grover didn't use the scream thing in time). I was slicing through monster after monster, turning them to dust and getting covered in dust myself. I was about to slice a Cyclops in half when I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. _

_I was sent flying back into Zeus' Fist, where I saw who threw me back. It had been a turned demigod, who was smiling evilly at me. I tried to bring my sword up, but my arm was heavy, like stone. I couldn't move it at all. It was as if . . . I was poisoned. _

_I spotted a wound at my shoulder then that had purple veins branching out and sending poison to the rest of my body. "Percy!" I heard Annabeth yell. I couldn't find her. She seemed to be somewhere else in the battle. The demigod in front of me brought his sword up and stabbed me right through my heart, and I cried out in pain._

_I could feel the poison working its way through my body, burning my veins. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I could only sit there and watch the battle as I died. "Oh, no you don't," the demigod said. "You aren't dying yet. The lord wants to see you first." _

"_NO!" I heard Nico yell as the demigod pulled out a vial and forced the liquid down my throat. My vision started going black, the edges getting blurry and color leaking out of the world. I coughed blood up. _

_It felt as though I was frozen in time, and the demigod picked me up and threw me into the net of a dracnae, who wrapped me up in it and started dragging me towards the entrance of the Labyrinth. And then the most blood curdling scream I ever heard erupted from the edge of the forest. _

_Footsteps came rushing to where we were, and I saw a sea of monsters sprinting to the Fist. The dracnae and demigod looked confused, and let wave after wave of monsters pass us until it was just us and the campers that chased the monsters. _

_I heard cries of 'Percy!' and 'NO!' and other variations of that. And they were looking right at me. "H-he's dead!" Grover cried, hugging a sobbing Juniper. The other campers were in similar disarray, crying and cursing the gods and Titans. They thought I was dead. _

_I wanted to get up and yell, "I'm alive!" but I couldn't move at all. Not even a twitch of a finger. I felt dead. I probably looked dead too. One lone tear made its way down my face. With that, the demigods charged, but the demigod and dracnae jumped through the entrance of the Labyrinth and dragged me through the horrible maze, not caring whether I was in pain or not. About an hour later I blacked out completely. _

_I woke up an unknown time later in a chamber where time doesn't move, looking up at a grinning Kronos ready to torture me into submission and loyalty._

-PJO—PJO—PJO—PJO-

I woke with a start, panting and sweaty. A startled looking Nico was sitting in a chair next to me, looking on with worry and fear. "What?" I asked irritably.

"What do you mean 'What'?" Nico asked, looking incredulous. "You just woke up from a horrible sounding nightmare and you ask me 'What'?!"

"Why do you even care?" I asked. "Right now I'm just a traitor you're keeping prisoner until you figure out what to do with me. It shouldn't matter to you whether I'm having good dreams or not."

"Of course it matters!" Nico exclaimed. He stayed silent for a moment before continuing in a low tone, "You may have betrayed us, but we still care about you." I scoffed and flopped back onto the bed, holding back a wince at the soreness in my body.

"I doubt my father still cares," I said softly, running a hand through my unruly hair.

"Actually . . ." Nico started. "You're father is close to fading because he thinks you're dead." I stared at him for a second before letting out a soft chuckle.

"Wow, he _does _care. That's news to me," I said quietly. I was quiet for a couple of minutes before asking, "Can I go take a shower, Mr. Warden?" My tone was sarcastic and playful.

This irritated Nico and he said, "Sure, but I'm walking you there. I don't trust you to cooperate."

"Nico, I swore on the River Styx that I would cooperate. I don't plan on breaking that promise any time soon," I said.

"I'm still walking you there. I don't trust all of the campers either," Nico said. "I'm pretty sure some of them, and the Hunters, want to jump you and tear you to pieces for your betrayal." I thought about that for a second before agreeing. I noticed it was night, so I wasn't sure why he would be leading me there, but let him anyway.

He led me to the showers, and I went in. "Wait!" Nico said. "You need some clothes."

"No need," I sighed. "I'll take care of that myself." I walked in completely and turned on one of the showers.

**Nico's POV**

I waited for fifteen minutes for Percy to come out of the showers. When he finally did, he was in pretty much the same thing, except he had red fingerless gloves on, black skinny jeans, and a red MCR t-shirt. "Why did you come with me if it's the middle of the night?" Percy asked.

It was then that I realized that Percy had become a lot sharper and smarter than he used to be. "Well . . ." I started.

"Wait, let me guess," Percy said. "You're basically my guard until the gods know what to do with me, right?" I internally winced. Percy was _a lot _smarter than he used to be.

"Basically," I sighed. I looked closely at Percy, and noticed how pale he was, and how tired he looked. "What was your dream about?" I asked.

He stiffened and his gaze hardened. "Just . . . nothing," he said, turning his face away from me.

"What is it?" I asked softly. I was really worried about him. It seemed as though the nightmare was more than just that. It looked like torture, like the worst punishment he could've been given. It reminded me of when my sister died, and I disappeared into the Underworld.

I had horrible dreams about her, of Bianca being tortured and worse. I shut myself out and built a wall between me and everybody else. I was like that even after I forgave Percy. Until the day he disappeared. I started opening up to some of the campers, and my reputation as the emo goth kid disappeared somewhat.

Except I was worried Percy would never open up, because I'm sure what he went through was much worse than what I could even imagine. And I could imagine some pretty horrible stuff. I'd been down in the Underworld and seen the Fields of Punishment after all. And it wasn't pretty.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Percy gave a tired sigh. "It was about the day Kro- the Titans captured me. That's all."

And then I understood. It must have been horrible; knowing that you're friends believed you were dead when you really weren't, that you couldn't do anything about it or comfort them. And the torture he must've been subjected to . . . well, I'd rather not think about it.

"But . . ." I started. "I could sense that you were dead. I still can." Percy looked away from me again, and out towards the sea. He didn't respond for a few minutes, so I said, "I can take you to your cabin."

Percy only nodded in response, putting up a cold façade that I could see right through. He was hurting and full of confusing emotions. I led Percy to the Poseidon cabin, and went in, disappearing in the gloom of the room.

I sighed and turned around, making my way towards the Big House where I was currently staying in. I just hoped that the next day would be easier than the one I'd just had.

-PJO—PJO—PJO—PJO-

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to a cry of, "BROTHER!" I suddenly felt myself being squeezed tightly, and knew of only one person that could hug like that. I internally rolled my eyes, really not wanting to deal with the child-like Cyclops.

"Let go . . ." I gasped out, and the pressure on my body disappeared.

"Sorry, Brother," Tyson said, smiling happily at me, though there were some stray tears rolling down his face. I sighed.

"I thought you were down in Poseidon's forges," I said.

"Yes," Tyson said, "but Dad sent me back here when he heard you were alive." I frowned. '_So he really _does _care_' I thought.

I got out of the silk laden bed and made my way towards the entrance of the cabin. "Brother, where are you going?"

"To meet my guard for the day," I said with a smirk. I opened the door, and felt it bump into something, and that something yelped and fell forward into the dirt.

"Sorry 'bout that," I said, not really meaning it. It had been Grover I'd sent flying.

"Its fine," he mumbled, dusting the dirt off of his body. "I'll take you to breakfast." I nodded and let the satyr lead me to the pavilion (though I could've gotten there myself easily) and sat with me at the Poseidon table. I was hesitant to sit there.

The table had become dusty and worn down in the past year. I waved my hand and a blast of wind blew all of the dust off of the table. The campers gasped, and some even drew their weapons and pointed them at me. "What?" I asked. "I was just cleaning the table up."

The people who drew their weapons put them away and sat down, but they didn't relax. If anything, they got even more nervous and fidgety. The naiads refused to bring me any food, so Grover got up and grabbed two plates of pancakes and bacon, with buttery rolls on the side.

I got up hesitantly and scraped some of the bacon into the fire, muttering, "This is for you, Poseidon." The burnt food smelled like the ocean breeze on a clear day, when the ocean looks almost like glass. I resisted a smile.

I turned around, ignoring the stares I got, and walked back to the Poseidon table, cutting into the pancakes and eating all of them in three quick bites. I finished my bacon just as quickly. I was starving, because the ambrosia and nectar I was given just didn't do the trick. If anything, they just made my hunger worse.

I was about to get up to leave the pavilion, when Annabeth stalked over to me and slapped me across the face. "You idiot!" she yelled, and ran away in the direction of the Athena cabin.

"What was that about?" I asked myself.

"She's mad at you for doing that to your mom," Grover said, answering my question. "They spent the last year comforting each other whenever Annabeth had free time. Your mother hasn't been doing well."

I sighed and put my face in my hands, rubbing my tiredness away. With that, I got up and walked up to Chiron. "Chiron, do I have permission to go see my mother?"

Chiron (Even Chiron!) looked at me with suspicion, and told me to go to the Big House to talk. Five minutes later I was sitting in the main room of the Big House across from Chiron.

"Why do you want to see your mother?" he asked me.

It hurt to know that even Chiron didn't trust me. "Because she deserves to know that I'm alive. And I miss her." Chiron still didn't look like he believed me. "I swear on the River Styx," I said. Thunder rumbled (gods how I hate that!) and Chiron finally seemed to believe me.

"I'll have to send someone with you, but I'll allow it," Chiron said. "And just so you know, you're mother recently had a little girl. It's on you if Kronos goes after them." I flinched.

'_I'll kill them if you ever betray me,' _Kronos voice echoed in my head. "No," I whispered, staring down at my lap. '_You can never betray me. Or your beloved family will be killed right in front of you.'_

"Percy?" Chiron asked, sounding wary.

I tangled my hands in my hair. The memories were trying to swallow me, to take over my very being. "No, no, no!" I said. "Stop! Please stop! I can't . . ." I was hyperventilating now, having a panic attack. _'I'll break you until you're only my loyal puppet, so that there is no life left in you.'_

"Percy!" Chiron said, shaking me. I felt the wind pick up in the room, swirling around me like a hurricane.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I yelled, pain and fear consuming me. And then everything went black, the last thing I saw being the distrustful look of Chiron and some of the other campers.

-PJO—PJO—PJO—PJO-

**So that's chapter two wrapped up! I hope you enjoyed! If anyone didn't get it, MCR is (was *sobs*) a band that is amazing called My Chemical Romance. Sadly they split up a year ago, but I incorporated them in the story anyways. Review! PM! Favorite! Follow! Thanks for reading!**

**Dragneellover out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three time. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter (but, you know, not really). I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I **_**don't **_**own PJO or HOO.**

-PJO—PJO—PJO—PJO-

**Nico's POV**

I had still been sleeping in the Big House when breakfast started. I was abruptly woken from my deep slumber by the sound of yelling. "Stop, stop, stop!" It was Percy's voice. I bolted upright in the bed and dashed down two sets of stairs, coming to a stop in the main room of the Big House.

Percy was laying passed out on the floor in front of one of the couches. A few of the campers (namely Grover, Annabeth, and Clarisse) were standing around him, along with Chiron. There were also some Apollo campers kneeling next to him, checking on him.

"What happened?" I asked, taking in their shaken up expressions.

"I-I don't know," Chiron said. "I was just talking to him, and he started panicking, yelling, then he passed out."

"Is he okay?" Grover asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine," an Apollo camper said. "It seems as though he had a panic attack. Something probably set it off." With that, the Apollo campers that were there got up and left, sending distrustful glances at Percy.

"What were you talking about?" Annabeth and Clarisse asked at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Well," Chiron started, "we were talking about him going to visit his mother-"

I noticed Annabeth narrow her eyes at this.

"-and I warned him that it was his own fault if the Titans went after her and her family. Then he just started losing it." Chiron finished.

I looked at Percy with worry, as did Grover. I walked over and put a hand on his forehead, then pulled away quickly when I felt how cold it was. It was colder than my own skin. I gently picked him up and laid him on the couch.

"Why'd you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"You weren't just going to leave him on the floor, were you?" I asked.

"Why not? He's just a traitor, isn't he?" Clarisse asked, glaring at Percy's unconscious form.

"Did you ever wonder _why _he might have joined them, if he was so loyal to us?" Grover asked, shocking me slightly. I hadn't expected him to defend Percy.

This made Annabeth and Clarisse go silent with their arguments. They seemed to be a bit ashamed at their actions.

Chiron sighed. "That's a puzzle we'll have to figure out later. Nico, I want you to go with me when Percy wakes up to visit the gods." I nodded, though I was confused as to why he would want me to go with him.

"I'll stay with him," I said, noticing how hesitant the others were about sticking around. "I'll take him up to my room."

"I'll go with you," Grover said quietly. I nodded and picked Percy up bridal style, making my way to the stairs. I walked back up the two sets of stairs, the only sound being the thunk of Grover's hooves against the wood.

I asked Grover to open my door for me, and I went in, laying Percy down on the bed gently. "Why did you stick up for him?" I asked Grover.

Grover thought about it for a moment before saying, "He's my best friend. And I do believe he has a good reason for turning on us. He wouldn't betray us voluntarily. Never. Why are you sticking up for him?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it again. I really wasn't sure why I was sticking up for him. "Do you like him?" Grover asked, smiling almost evilly (or as evil as a goat man can get).

I blushed. I couldn't respond. It didn't seem as though I needed to. "Don't worry about it Nico. I already knew anyway." Percy started shifting around.

I looked at him, and his eyes opened slowly. He groaned, then closed his eyes again. After another minute he opened his eyes again and sat up, eyeing us warily.

"What am I doing in here?" Percy asked.

"You passed out," Grover said.

"Well I know that much," Percy sighed. "But why am I _here_?"

"Because we wanted you to be somewhere comfortable. Not on a hard wooden floor," I said, rolling my eyes. "Get up. I've gotta take you down to Chiron so you can see the gods.

Percy seemed to pale slightly at that. I frowned, wondering what would make him scared about that.

**Percy's POV**

"Get up. I've gotta take you down to Chiron so you can see the gods," Nico said to me. I paled. Kronos would definitely kill my family if I went there.

"Fine, I'll go," I muttered in annoyance. 'It's not like I can be in their lives anymore anyway' I thought. 'It's better off if they're dead.'

I got out of the bed, and Nico (who I think I saw blushing) and Grover lead me back down stairs. "Percy?" Nico asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"Why did you have that panic attack?" he asked. I didn't answer.

Grover noticed my discomfort and said, "We can ask him about it later. Right now we have to take him to the gods." Nico took the hint and didn't ask again.

We finally made it down stairs, where we waited while Grover went to tell Chiron I was awake. A couple of minutes later Chiron was walking into the Big House, ducking under the doorframe.

"Come, Percy, Nico," Chiron said. "Argus is waiting with the van."

I followed them outside and up the hill, albeit hesitantly, where the camp van was waiting. Chiron got in his motorized wheelchair and got in the van via handicap rail, while Nico and I climbed in the van using normal means.

Fifteen minutes later we were standing (or sitting in Chiron's case) in front of the Empire State Building. I sighed and went in first, grabbing the key card out of Chiron's grip. I went in and flashed the man behind the table the card, and he nodded at me.

I didn't wait for Nico or Chiron, and got in the elevator, letting them scramble to get in. Both of them managed to get in before the doors closed, and I slid the plastic card into the slot, then pushed the button that would take me to Olympus (A/N tell me if I got that wrong).

After a long ride in the elevator with disco music that Apollo would love, the door finally opened with a ding, and I stepped out. Olympus hadn't changed at all since the last time I was there. Nymphs and minor gods were still living their lives there. There were still vendors with replicas of the Golden Fleece. The Muses were still playing music in the park. It hadn't changed.

I started walking through the city, Grover and Chiron behind me, and the entire place went silent. People paused mid-step when they saw me and the Muses stopped playing their music.

I ignored the shocked stares I got and kept walking till I reached the throne room of the gods. The doors opened automatically and I walked to the middle of the huge room. The Olympians stared at me with shock (except for Hestia, who smiled warmly at me), and my father started crying.

"Why did you summon me here?" I asked, not bothering with formalities.

"How dare you treat the gods with such disrespect?!" Zeus roared.

"It's simple," I said. "Because I just don't respect you." Waves of power rolled off of Zeus, and he took his Master Bolt out, aiming it right at me.

"Zeus, stop it," my father's voice rang out, ragged from disuse. Zeus froze in shock, staring at his brother like he came from outer space.

"Why did you stop him, Poseidon?" I asked. "Aren't I going to die today anyway?"

Poseidon stared at me for a second, thinking. He then stood up and shrunk down to his human form. "Why would you think that, my son?" he asked, walking towards me.

"Because I'm a traitor, right?" my voice was emotionless now, my expression cold and indifferent.

"No!" Poseidon exclaimed. "I don't believe that. Not for a second."

"Sorry to break it to you, old man, but I _did _join Kronos. I betrayed the gods." Poseidon froze, a meter away from me.

"No, it's not possible," my father whispered in denial.

I laughed, a bitter and dark laugh that screamed insanity. "You don't understand, do you? I joined the Titans, betrayed the gods, I've even killed people. I'm not the same loyal little boy I was a year ago when the Titans captured me. I'm an assassin, a killer that will stop at nothing until I get the job done. Ruthless. Understand?"

My hands were shaking, and my bangs covered my eyes. "Now, can we get on with why you summoned me here?" I asked.

"W-we summoned you here," Zeus started, stuttering uncharacteristically, "to decide whether you're an enemy, or an ally. If you're an enemy, you'll die here today."

"Told you so," I whispered to Poseidon. "Then consider me an enemy," I addressed all of the gods this time.

"Fine," Zeus said, and pulled his weapon out again. "Are you sure about your decision?" he asked, looking hesitant.

"Yup," I said, smiling. Zeus pulled his arm back and prepared to throw his bolt at me, and I suddenly felt sick, like I was poisoned, dying. I knew it was a message from Kronos. I paled and yelled, "Wait!" just as Zeus was about to throw the bolt.

Hestia frowned, looking worried. "I'll be your ally!" I said, voice shaking. Poseidon looked relieved but confused.

**Nico's POV**

I couldn't believe Percy was about to let himself die like that! "Are you sure about your decision?" Zeus asked. He looked hesitant to kill Percy, which was strange since he's wanted to kill him from day one.

"Yup," Percy said with a smile. But his eyes said differently. His eyes said that he was lifeless, nothing more than Kronos' puppet, looking for release from his living hell.

Zeus pulled the Master Bolt back, ready to throw it, and I cringed, looking away. "Wait!" Percy's desperate voice suddenly rang out. I looked up, and noticed how pale the sea prince was, fear dancing in his eyes. But the fear didn't seem to be of dying. The fear was of something else, something worse. And I could guess what it was. Kronos.

"I'll be your ally!" Percy said with a shaky voice.

All of the gods that cared about Percy looked relieved, and even Zeus did. He pulled his arm down and put the weapon away. Percy ran a shaky hand through his hair, and gave me a fleeting smile that became imprinted in my memory. Not because it was stunning, but because he was trying to reassure me with it.

It seemed as though Percy hadn't changed as much as he thought.

We were back at camp twenty minutes later, and Percy was silent and sulky the whole time. What exactly had Kronos done to him to make him so scared?

As Percy and I walked through the camp, I asked, "Why did you change your mind about dying?"

He shrugged, and said, "I don't know. I guess I just don't wanna die as much as I thought." I didn't believe him. The lie wasn't even the least bit believable, but that was probably because I was an expert at reading people. To anybody else, it would've seemed legitimate.

"Come on," I sighed and dragged Percy to his cabin. He didn't resist at all, contrary to what I thought he would do. I pulled the door open and forced him in, then went in myself, pulling the door shut behind me.

"You're lying," I whispered. "I can tell you want to die. So tell me the truth. Why did you change your mind?"

And then Percy's mask broke. The fear and pain showed through into his expression, and he said, "Because I was scared. Kronos would torture me for the rest of eternity if I died on my own time. But I didn't think about it until it was almost too late."

"If you died on your own time . . .?" I asked, trailing off. I felt anger trickling into my voice. Percy only nodded in response. My anger melted when I saw Percy's broken expression, when I saw the raw pain he felt. "Percy . . ." I sighed.

He looked up at me, and I saw that he had built his mask back up, and it was even more convincing than before. "Stop that," I demanded.

"What?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"Stop putting up a mask in front of me. I can see right through it." Percy looked away from me, and out the window that looked out on the beach.

"_You _might be able to see through the mask, but others can't. I'd rather keep it that way," he said.

"Then only take it down when we're alone," I said matter-of-factly. Percy flinched. I could see his mask cracking again, and his brokenness peeking through. I walked over to him and hugged him in a comforting manner. Percy stiffened, and I quickly let go of him, thinking I crossed the line.

When I looked at Percy's expression, it was cold and indifferent. I realized I _had _crossed the line. Percy didn't have enough trust built up for a close relationship with any of us.

"Can I go see my mom?" he asked with a quiet tone, still not looking at me.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered, taken by surprise at the change of subject. "I guess I can get Argus to drive us there. Chiron did give you permission."

Percy finally looked at me, and smiled. It looked slightly happy, too. And that gave me hope. Maybe he _could _be saved after all.

"Then let's go," he said, smile fading into his playful and mocking expression.

-PJO—PJO—PJO—PJO-

**So that's chapter three wrapped up! Review! Follow! Favorite! PM! Send me requests if you like. Look out for the next chapter!**

**Dragneellover out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO sorry about not updating WAY sooner. I've been having problems with school, other facfics, writer's block, procrastination and things of that nature. Please forgive me. I'm actually quite surprised I haven't had a mob come down on me yet. Anyways, I want to thank my reviewers: Kitten at BB, musicalgirl4474, piper0984, puzzlingnerd57, Hero of Olympus, Light of Redemption, and Nicercylover108. **

**I really appreciate the support you guys give me. And also, I want to ask you guys to maybe give me some requests or advice for the story. That would be really helpful. **

**Anyways, on to the fanfic!**

**-PJO-PJO-PJO-**

**Percy's POV**

As Argus drove Nico and me to my mom's apartment, I couldn't help but fidget nervously. Would she hate me for making her think that I was dead? Would she hug me and tell me she missed her little boy? Would she kick me out and tell me never to come near her again?

All of these thoughts ran through my head as we drove through Manhattan, and it took Nico yelling my name multiple times to draw me from those thoughts. "Sorry," I muttered, not bothering with acting mocking. I was too nervous to care.

My hands were shaking slightly as I went up the metal stairs of the apartment complex. It was as if I was moving in slow motion, and felt as though I was walking forever until I reached the apartment my mother lived in.

I took one deep breath . . . then two . . . then another, and then I knocked on the door hestitantly, hands still shaking. Nico put a calming hand on my shoulder, but I flinched away from it.

I saw the teen frown in the corner of my eye. My attention was brought back to the apartment as I saw the door open. "Hello?" I hear my mother's voice say, and then I saw her face. She looked slightly older, more worry lines, but she was still beautiful with her kalaidescope eyes and brown hair.

"M-Mom," I stuttered. "I'm home." Her eye's widened in shock. She just stared at me for a few seconds, tears forming in her eyes. And the she slapped me. My eyes widened in shock, but were hidden my my bangs.

"How could you do that us?!" she yelled. "Do you know how worried I was?!" Her voice broke. I mistook her anger as hate, and only realized later that it was just hurt, and that there was love in her eyes.

Tears formed, but I didn't let either of then see them. "I . . . I'm sorry . . ." I whispered. And then I turned and ran away.

"Percy!" Nico and Sally both yelled at the same time. Foot steps rushed after me. Words were spoken. I hardly processed any of it. I quickly outdistanced Nico, and disappeared from his line of sight. The footsteps faded intot he crowded noised of Manhattan.

I ran and ran, not thinking of a destination, not thinking anything really. After about half an hour (though in the state I was in, it could've been any amount of time), I stopped running in a dark alley, breathing heavily.

I leaned against a grimy wall and cried silently, thinking about the amount of hurt in my mother's voice. I stood there for a few minutes after my breathing evened out, then decided to turn back and try it again, to try and talk to my mom again.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice sounded out. A man with shaggy brown hair and murky brown eyes, all muscly and confident looking, walked out of the shadows, followed by some of, what I guessed they were, his goons.

"It seems some weakling has wandered into my territory," the man said. I glared at him, wiping the tears off my face.

Without a word, I sent a blast of wind at them, which blew them back into the hard brick walls and knocked all of them out with a sickening crunch. I didn't even fear that I killed them.

I backed away slowly, and then tried to run again, but ran into a man that I knew all too well. _Kronos, _I thought. I looked up into his golden eyes, though I could've sworn they had flashed that beautiful blue for a second.

"Perseus, it seems as though you've gone against me," Kronos deep, cutting voice rumbled as I backed away from him.

I quickly bent into a kneel. "Of course not, Lord Kronos," I said in a soft voice. "I was captured in a moment of stupidity and forced into staying there."

A cold hand, the hand that used to be so warm and gentle, grabbed my chin up and forced me into looking up at the Titan. Those golden eyes seemed to look right through me. "I don't believe you. And now I'll have to punish you. I told you that if you went and told your family that you were alive I'd kill them. And now that's what I'm going to do."

I said nothing, unable to speak out of pure fear. Kronos let go of my chin and grabbed my upper arm, forcing me to my feet. He then flashed me to my mother's house, where her and Nico were sitting, looking immensely worried.

Their heads snapped to Kronos and I, and the way there was no emotions showing on my face, the way I refused to meet their eyes. I spotted the child sitting on my mother's lap, who had beautiful kelaidescope eyes just like my mother, and a tuft of brown hair atop her head.

I looked away. "It seems as though my general has gone soft. So now I'll have to harden him up again," Kronos said, and summoned his scythe. He pointed it at my mother, to where the tip was just touching her neck.

"Percy," she breathed, fear in her eyes. I met them with a cold look of my own. Shock and hurt shown in her eyes, but also understanding.

"I have no lingering feelings for these people, my lord," I said, smirking cruelly. "You can do what you like to them, but it won't affect (effect?) me in the slightest."

Kronos matched my smirk with a smirk of his own. "Then kill them."

Internally my mask slipped, but I didn't let the Titan see it. "Why would you want me to do that, when they could be of use to us when it comes to the Athena girl?" I asked.

Kronos seemed to think about that. I continued. "If we kill them now, the girl would only have more reason to want to defeat us. It would defeat the whole purpose of leaving them alive in the first place."

"Of course," Kronos laughed coldly. "That's why you're my general. You are cruel and rutheless. But know, _boy, _that if you do hold any feelings for these people," he paused, making a small cut on my mother's neck. She gasped in pain. "-I will make you kill them yourself. Is that clear?"

"Of course, my lord," I said, smirking even wider, and lowering into another kneel.

"I will be taking you back with me now. You are still in line for punishment. You have failed in your duties," Kronos said, making me pale, and my smirk slip off my face. "Ah, I see you realize the severity this punishment will hold." The Titan laughed cruelly, then laid a hand on my shoulder and flashed us back to his palace, fear coursing through my veins.

**Nico's POV **

The whole exchange between Percy and Kronos left me stunned. Had Percy been acting this whole time? Had it all been fake? I couldn't comprehend what had happened. I barely had enough time to look away when Kronos flashed out with Percy. "NO!" I yelled, but it was too late. They were gone.

I noticed Sally was bleeding. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"He's so different than he used to be," she whispered. I only nodded my agreement. I jolted when I realized I needed to tell Chiron what happened.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson, but I need to go," I said. "I've gotta tell Chiron what happened."

Sally smiled warmly at me, though I could see sadness in it too, and said, "It's fine Nico. Please just . . . help him. And be careful." I smiled sadly at her and nodded. Despite how tired it usually made me, I shadow-travelled to the Big House where Chiron was, making him jump.

"Something's happened," I said. Chiron sat me down and told me to explain, which I did. He looked grim when I finished.

"It seems as though he's gone back to Kronos," Chiron said.

"No!" I exclaimed. "It wasn't that way! Percy was just trying to protect his family! And Kronos told him he was being punished! Percy was terrified. He didn't go back willingly!"

Chiron only shook his head sadly and dismissed me, signalling the end of the conversation.

**-PJO-PJO-PJO-**

**And that's it. I can't really tell if it's short or not, but it really feels that way, so I apologize. Just a tip for the next update, reviewing makes it come much faster. I will most likely respond to your reviews my PM, and I will end up acknowledging you in the Author's Note at some point. I really appreciate the reviews. So review, favorite, follow, and PM. Send requests and I will most likely respond to it.**

**~O'Malley out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So chapter five. Let's see how this works out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson ;-;**

**-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-**

**Nico's POV- 1 Week Later**

As we watched Percy stumble into the camp, there was blood. So much blood I could hardly believe the teen was still alive. I ran forward when I noticed everyone else was just staring in shock, and barely caught Percy before he hit the ground. There were cuts and wounds and bruises all over his body, and anger coursed through me.

The anger drained out of me, though, when I heard the groan of pain from Percy. "Percy?" His eyes slowly slipped closed, and his head fell to the side. "No no no no no!" I said. "You can't lose consciousness now!"

The Apollo campers quickly made their way over to me (though they threw glares at the demigod in my arms, which I returned), and put Percy on a stretcher. He was rushed off to the Big House with a huge crowd or demigods following.

The next few hours passed in a blur as the Apollo campers shouted and rushed about to save Percy. Meanwhile, all I could do was hope that I didn't feel his soul passing into my father's realm.

Sometimes I felt it tipping closer to going to the Underworld, then it would tip closer to remaining alive. It was the most nerve wracking thing I had ever experienced. And that's saying something.

Finally, around two in the morning, the Apollo campers came out looking exhausted but satisfied. They made their way over to me as I felt Percy's soul finally decide that it wanted to stay.

"He was horribly injured, as I'm sure you could tell," one said. "He had multiple lacerations all over his body, along with a really bad concussion, which has put him in a coma despite the ambrosia and nectar we gave him. There was major internal bleeding. The worst of his injuries was the scar going across his face from his temple to his jaw. It'll heal but we can't get rid of the scarring."

I nodded numbly, horrified at the injuries he had. "Thanks," I whispered. "Can I see him?" I asked in a louder voice. The Apollo campers nodded, and went off to their cabin to clean up and sleep.

When I saw Percy, my breathing stopped, and my face paled (if that's even possible). He looked as though he was a ghost. Percy's skin was white (quite literally) and most of his body was covered in bandages from what I could see. The most prominent thing about him was the scar going from his temple to his jaw.

Aparently the Apollo kids had healed that first, so only the scar was remaining. I walked over to the man slowly and ghosted my fingers over his hand, contemplating whether I should take it or not. Making my mind up, I sat in the chair next to Percy's bed and held his hand, jolting slightly when I realized how cold it was.

"Percy . . ." I breathed. His breathing was slightly uneven, and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. I sat there for an hour before I drifted off, still holding Percy's hand.

**-o-**

I was awoken the next morning to a strangled gasp, and a small sob. I sat up from my slumped position, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, then looked up and saw Annabeth standing there with a hand over her mouth, and tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth," I said in greeting. It was as though the daughter of Athena hadn't heard me. She just walked over to the other side of the bed, as if in a trance, and stared at the Sea Prince in shock.

"Oh gods . . . " she gasped quietly. "Who did this to you?" I wondered what she meant by that. Whether she meant the injuries, or the complete personality change.

"He'll be okay, Annabeth," I said softly, silently questioning whether he would really be okay. Annabeth nodded, wiping away her tears and smiling sadly at the comatose teen. It was so obvious that she loved him. 'Is it like family, or . . .?' I thought.

Annabeth and I were enveloped in an awkward silence, so I said, "I'll just, uhm, leave you alone for now." Annabeth smiled gratefully at me, and I slipped out of the room, and made my way to the room I was staying in. I flopped down on the bed and drifted off into a restless sleep.

**-o-**

**Percy's POV**

_I was in a circular white room that was about fifteen feet across in any direction. I noticed that I was the only one there. I walked the circumfrence of the room, running my hand against the wall, for about five minutes before I heard a voice._

_My blood ran cold. It was a voice I would never forget. My mother's. I remembered it from the night that I thought she was dead. I remember the fear and pain and coldness I felt. Suddenly, a screen popped up in front of me, just in time to show me my mother dissolving in golden dust._

_All of the horrible things that happened to me in my life, all the bloody battles, Luke betraying me, almost losing Annabeth, holding up the sky, watching my comrades die, being tortured by Kronos. _All _of it. By the time it ended I was shaking and crying silently. _

_And then the room went dark, the screen disappeared, and it felt as though I was falling. The darkness was cold and unyielding. As I fell, all of my memories, the happy and sad and angry and painful ones, flew past me like movie strips, forcing me to take all of it in at once._

_Intense pain lit up in my head, and I screamed, clutching my hair. It hurt so much, as though the memories were being poured into my head (they may as well have been). "Stop it!" I yelled, but the memories kept coming and coming. 'Please,' I thought. 'Just make it stop.'_

**-o-**

**And that's chapter five. I CAN'T BELIEVE you got me to update within less than a month or two (or six). That's just amazing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Review, favorite, follow, PM requests. You know the drill. **

**Also,**

_**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT (Psh! Yeah right): **_**From now on, I will be requesting a certain amount of reviews before I update. For this chapter, it will be five. Even though I'm putting this into action, please don't expect me to update too quickly. That's just too much for my procrastinating mind to handle. **

**There you go!**

**~O'Malley out!**


End file.
